Crazy Love
by BamBrixBam
Summary: Wilbur and Violet must overcome their problems on their relationships and find a way to be together.
1. First Glance

Western View Junior High School. As the school clearly stated it was the districts junior high. Containing students aged 12 at the youngest to 15 years of age.

Now what a boy like Wilbur Robinson was doing here was , and I quote, "an excellent question." He didn't attend the school, heck he wasn't even from this district, not even from this time. You see Wilbur Robinson was born in 2024. Strange I know seeing as the year was 1971. How was it possible you ask? That he was currently standing 53 years before his birth? It's a simple answer really. He is in possession of a time machine. Two for a matter of fact. Both were invented by his father: Cornelius Robinson. He was the most famous inventor in the world and he was the one who had shaped his time back in 2038, the year Wilbur originally came from.

But I assume you're all still wondering why he was in this particular time. Right? Well it started during a lecture in class. Normally the reckless teen didn't pay much attention to these history lectures but what caught his interests were the superhero unit.

The act that declared they would go into hiding and to never resume hero work. That all ended fifteen years after the act was declared as the famed super Mr Incredible fought against Syndrome with the help of his family.

He wanted to see for himself and first chance he got, he got on board the time machine and then went to said time.

However as he looked around the school as earlier he saw a member of the Incredibles he run in. His attention was caught by a dark haired girl across from him. Her hair fell past her shoulders like a night coloured silk and her eyes were blue like an ocean. He did only see one eye though as the other was covered by her hair. There was something about her that drew him in.

* * *

Normal. According to the Oxford Dictionary the definition of normal is conforming to a standard; usual, typical, or expected. Violet Parr was not a normal human being. She wasn't the usual, typical or expected person you'd run into. It was all an act. She was different. How many people have you ran into that could turn invisible or have a brother who could run on water? Not likely. Unless you ran into Violet. Daughter of the seemingly ordinary Bob and Helen Parr. Older sister to Dash and Jack Jack. They seemed normal but were more than that. Her family had another name. That name was the Incredibles. The superhero family that the world had gotten to know in a few months. Those events had made her more confident. More okay to be herself. That was until the events of one villain who revealed her identity to her former boyfriend Tony. The way he looked at her and the betrayal he felt. After she had saved him he said it was over between them. He was then taken by the NSA where his memory of the event was erased.

That then gave her the burden to end their relationship again. She had to confront him and tell him that it was because he couldn't trust her. She knew it. He couldn't accept the fact she was a super so she knew it was over. After that they never spoke to each other again.

Violet heard the bell ring and then proceeded to go to class. Just before she got to the stairs she caught someone looking at her. She saw a dark haired boy of her age. His hair was strangely pointed like someone had licked it. She found herself strangely attracted to him. Violet then shook her head.

_No Vi. No more guys._

After Tony she swore she wouldn't date another guy unless she was sure they didn't mind she was different. And could accept the fact she was a super. Violet walked off and headed to class.

* * *

**AN: I got this idea after I uploaded a video on YouTube of Willet with the same title. It's basically based of that. So feel free to watch it. And you know my drill: read enjoy review.**


	2. An interesting encounter

School was finished just like that. The day felt long, but now it was finally over. It was time to relax. Violet couldn't wait until she arrived home and could just lay down on her bed. As she walked out and farewelled her friends she went to where her mom usually parked. She still hadn't arrive. Did Dash get sent to the principal's office again? She thought he had learned better by now. Especially since now he was allowed to compete in sports and he could risk their identities. No. She shook her head. He knew better. They were probably just stuck in traffic. It was common for traffic jams and such around here. Nothing big. Unless if the pile up of traffic was caused by some psychopathic maniac. She hadn't received a call, so Violet stood by her typical traffic jam idea.

* * *

If it wasn't for the time machine he could've waited for the whole day for the school to finish. Then again he wouldn't be here either. Wilbur saw her again. The girl with the pretty, long hair. He was here to find The Incredibles and yet he was finding himself being drawn to the girl. Something about her remained a mystery. When there was a mystery he had to solve it. Why of all girls did she stand out the most? Maybe it was because she tried to blend in meaning she definitely had something to hide. He could just talk to her.

And what alter the time stream? Sure lets go with that idea. Nothing can go wrong.

Him being here was altering time, but since the events of altering his existence he kinda didn't interact so much with people or touched much. He just stood and observed most of the time. She would remain a mystery unsolved.

"Ow." He looked to see the girl had tripped and dropped her books. Without thinking he came to her side and kneeled down and helped her. "You okay?" He asked.

* * *

A rushing student ran past her and knocked her over. He didn't even stop to apologise. He just kept running. Violet felt pain in her leg.

Please don't be sprained.

Violet ignored it for now and tried to gathered her books and papers. She went to grab a sheet of paper when a hand grabbed it and handed it to her. She took the sheet and looked up at who it was.

"You okay?" She was staring into hazel brown eyes. It was the boy from earlier. "Hey you okay?" He asked again.

"What?" Violet blinked. "Oh yeah I'm fine." She nodded and went to pick up the rest of her stuff with his help. The boy got up first and she tried but the pressure on her leg was too much that she knelt back down. "Ahh." She said and looked at it.

* * *

Wilbur placed her stuff to the side and went down to her. "Is it bad?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know. I hope it isn't serious." She said.

He grabbed her bag and placed her stuff in their neatly, since that seemed to be how she had things. "Come on." He put her bag over his shoulders and held out his hand to her.

Violet watched him and then took his hand, where he used his other hand and supported her back. Gently bringing her up.

"Can you walk?" He asked her gently releasing her but still having his hands out to catch her incase.

Violet tried to take a step but fell back and he caught her. "Your school has a nurse right?"

"Well duh." She replied. What school didn't?

"Ok ok. Just asking. Come on." He said and carried her so she wouldn't have to walk. "You'll probably have to direct me to it though." He smiled.

She held on to him. "It's just inside and through the office." She said.

Wilbur nodded and then carried her inside following her direction. Violet found herself looking at him again. She forgot about the pain until they arrived in front of the sick bay and he put her down again. Although gentle, the impact of her foot on the ground was a lot of pressure.

A woman passed before Wilbur could knock. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"She hurt her herself." Wilbur directed over to Violet. The woman looked at her. "Ok bring her in." She said hurriedly and opened the door. Wilbur again carried Violet and bought her in. "Place her there." The woman motioned them to a vacant bed. Wilbur carefully put Violet down and moved out of the way for the woman who was clearly a nurse.

"What's wrong Miss Parr?"

"I fell down and I hurt my ankle."

The nurse carefully removed her shoe and sock and examined her foot, careful not to hurt it. She laid a finger and pressed gently with a little force causing Violet to react. That was her sign to let go. She then moved over to a fridge and took out a blue ice pack and placed it on her foot. "Hold it there." Violet nodded and held it in place.

"And who are you? I've never seen you before." The nurse said turning over to Wilbur.

"That is an excellent question." He replied sheepishly.

"He's a friend from out of town who came to visit." Violet quickly answered.

The nurse eyed both of them but accepted the answer. "I'll just call your mother. I'll be a moment." She said and then walked out leaving the two teenagers alone.

It was a long silence. The silence was broken by Violet.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Who exactly are you?

Wilbur bit his lip and looked around the room. Should he tell her who he was? He didn't exist yet and neither did most his relatives. "I'm Wilbur. Wilbur Robinson." He introduced himself. He felt he could trust her.

"Then thank you Wilbur." She thanked again this time saying his name. "I guess I owe you now. For helping me out." She smiled

He found she had a beautiful smile. Why was he so interested in the way she smiled? "There is one way you could repay me." He smirked.

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"Tell me your name. I've told you mine so it seems fair that I should know yours."

"It's Violet. Violet Parr." She said with a small smile.

He wanted to say pretty name for a pretty face, but he held back as he didn't want to give her the wrong idea. He was also interrupted when the nurse came back barging in.

"You're mother will be here in a minute to pick you up." She said to Violet. "I also suggest you don't put too much pressure on your foot." She added.

Violet nodded. Guess she would have to be MIA for a while with crime fighting and other superhero business. Again the school nurse left the room.

"I think I should be going now." Wilbur said.

"Oh." Violet said a little upset. "Will I ever see you again?" She asked.

Wilbur was now at the door with is back to her and then he turned around with a grin to her. "Only time will tell." Was all he said and then he was out the door and she would not be able to see him for a while.

Like Wilbur had said "Only time will tell." And time would indeed tell, for time has and always been an interesting concept.


	3. You Were Gone For A Long Time

The days passed and soon became weeks, which then eventually turned into months. Three months had passed since Violet Parr had met the mysterious Wilbur Robinson. His words had continuously repeated themselves to her.

"Only time will tell."

She did not understand what he meant. A simple yes or no would've made things clearer. Yet as the days went by she began to figure it was a no. Violet had hoped to run into him again. Something about him had made her fascinated by him. There was some mystery to him. Of course they did have little interaction when they first met. All she knew was his name and everything else about him was still to be unlocked. But how was she suppose to uncover his secrets unless she was to see him again? Violet decided to upset the fact that he would remain a mystery.

* * *

However in the future a sneaky teenager made his way undetected from his family and into the garage where he found the time machines still intact and not moved away like his father had been suggesting. All that went through his mind was Violet. He couldn't forget how they met three months prior. If he could he would've ran off to see her sooner if it were not for his father who kept the garage locked from him. He only managed to gain access since he just left on a business trip. Meaning a week of no worries of his father keeping a sharp eye on him. He thought about visiting her just day after but thought against it as a lot can change in three months. He did grow a couple of inches taller due to a growth spurt some time back.

Would she even remember him? Only one way to find out. He hoped into the red time machine and entered her year.

In a moment the city of Todayland was covered by a bubble and then replaced by the city of Metroville. He didn't know where Violet lived or where she would hang out. As it was a Saturday he couldn't try her school. It could've narrowed his choices by a lot. It seems he would have to rely on his luck to find the girl.

* * *

Just as luck would have it, Violet was nearby where he had landed. Wanting to clear her mind she had decided no better way than a walk through the park. She was not paying much attention to where she was going and continued on a straight line. Wilbur was also not paying attention and no sooner was it that they crossed paths and bumped into each other and Wilbur's quick reflexes had kept him balanced and he also managed to catch Violet, who was surprised to see him.

"W...Wilbur?" She blinked. It could've been a dream, but she was wide awake and this was definitely reality.

He stared at her eyes for a moment and recognised her immediately. It was Violet. Coincidence? I think not. "The one and only." He smirked and pulled her back up.

As happy as she was to see him, she was still curious about him. "Where were you?" She asked. She found it strange how he appeared so mysteriously and left the same way and then he returns the same way.

Wilbur awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "It's kinda complicated to say." He replied. If he was to get out if this question he needed a better response than that. Her look told him he did.

"I was here last time with my dad on a business trip and now I'm back for the same reason." He lied. He didn't really want to lie to her but he had the whole space time continuum to protect. Any alteration and he might as well erase his existence now.

Violet nodded. Something on the back of her head told her he was lying, but being a super she understood that sometimes it was okay to lie, but only to protect those they cared about. She must've lied a dozen times to her friends about where she disappeared off too. So if he was lying, who was he trying to protect? This only made her want to know more about him even more. She did however ignore the thought and continued with their conversation.

"So is this going to be a habit? Us always meeting on the ground?" She giggled.

Wilbur laughed. "If it means that I still get to see you then yeah." He joked. He saw her blush at his comment and then he blushed as well realising what he said. How did that slip out? This Violet Parr was something. She was bringing out a whole other side to him that he didn't even know he had. It felt as if the real Wilbur Robinson was coming out, but he never once acted like this. So who was the real Wilbur Robinson? The son of the future, cocky and witty boy or was he really just some awkward, goofy teenager? He liked to think of himself as the first one, but around Violet he didn't feel like it.

"Yeah..." She chuckled lightly. "How long are you here this time?"

Wilbur shrugged. "I don't know. I usually come and go as I please."

"So if you leave again that means I might have to wait another three months to see you?" She frowned.

"I hope not. If I do leave again just know one thing." He leaned in a little closer to her. "I'll always come back to see you. You just have to be patient and as I said before only time will tell." That was weird for him to tell her to be patient when he was the exact opposite of patience. He was always rushing around never wanting to sit and wait. For Violet however he would wait.

She looked up at him not realising how close they were to each other now. "Promise?"

"Promise."

She formed a smile. If she had to wait forever she would. Just knowing she would see him again was enough for her. Suddenly they heard a ringing and Violet recognised it as her incredicell.

"Not now." She complained in her mind. She answered her phone and nodded. "Ok I'll be there." She said and put it away. Violet then looked at him and he had a blank expression in his face. "Sorry but I have to go. Family emergency." She sighed and then started to walk off. However she turned around again. "I will come back hopefully." She said and ran off.

Wilbur watched blankly as Violet ran off. Should he wait? There was the possibility of her not returning but then again she might actually return. But for how long would she be gone for? Would he be willing to wait? He didn't know. He wasn't they type to wait you see. Nope. Wilbur was an impatient boy. If someone told him to stay put he did the opposite and ran off. Once Violet was clearly out of sight in headed into her direction and proceeded to follow. He hadn't seen her in months and he wasn't going to wait to see her again.


	4. You're My Hero

There was no way he was going to wait for her again. Something about Violet was different. Unlike all the girls who came rushing to him like they did back in his time, she stood out. A girl, from the past and she beat all the futuristic girls. Maybe it was because Wilbur wasn't into girls he could get so easily. He liked a challenge and the other girls...well...they were easy to read. Just by looking at them for a second, he saw she just wanted a cute boyfriend, not that he minded that they found him attractive, but back to the point they also wanted a rich boyfriend. Yes. It was all about the money. Did they think he was going to buy them pretty, expensive gifts? No. He wasn't going to be used.

But Violet. He felt that she really didn't care about being popular or well known. She may not have known much about him and it gave him a chance to let her get to know who he really was. Following in the direction she ran off in, Wilbur ran to find her. Sadly once reaching the corner she had completely vanished. She was a really fast runner. He thought and scratched his head.

* * *

Violet however had noticed he was following her and after quickly changing into her Incredibles uniform and tossing her clothes aside in a safe place she turned invisible. He couldn't know who she was. Her secret was something she chose to keep a secret. The Tony thing still pained her. She couldn't stand being rejected for who she was.

The crime wasn't to far from her and was only a block or so away. By the time she arrived she was already exhausted from running, but a here's work is never done. You may be tired and believe you can't go on anymore, but as long as their is a threat you have to keep moving forward. This was no ordinary villain. Not your typical black and white band robber with a gun to back him up. Nope. This was a super. A super who chose his powers for a different purpose from hers. Living in a world full of supers, of course there were going to be the supers who used their powers against the world. This particular villain had the power of sonic vibrations. Her family was already at the scene and she just witnessed her brother getting a sonic blow after attempting to rush into him.

"Dash!" She shouted and created a field around him to protect him from a hard impact to the ground. He may be annoying but he was still her younger brother.

The blonde super had his eyes shut and readied to hit the ground but he felt himself stop yet no hit. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw he was inside one of sister's gleaming forcefields. "Thanks sis." He said as she took it off and the thud came. Less painful though. He quickly got up and recovered almost instantly. His body did move fast and that included a fast healing factor. There were the ups and downs to having powers. For example: Dash had a fast metabolism and got hungry quickly and Violet could only turn invisible for a fair amount of time otherwise she'd pass out from exhaustion. Life of a super.

Joining in the fight, Violet shot a forcefield at the villain and knocked him out but only temporarily. Using another field she used it to protect her from his boom. It deflected it, but did slowly push her back.

"I'm Boomer!" He boomed. "You can't stop me!" His voice was certainly loud hence his name. It was hard to get near him as he kept sending vibrations knocking them off course.

"Distract him and I'll get as close as I can to finish the job." Bob ordered. Everyone nodded and he snuck off somewhere.

"You heard your father." Helen said. "Do what you can."

* * *

You didn't need to have good hearing to be able to hear Boomer. From where Wilbur was he could hear his voice as if he was right next to him. Following the voice, he found the Incredibles. This was what he came here for originally. The reason seemed to have slipped after his first meeting with Violet. Now it came back. There was The Dash, Elastigirl, IncrediAttack and Invisigirl. Why did it look like be had seen her before? Not from her photo that he had seen on the projector back at school, but as if he met her in person before.

Wilbur hadn't realise he was in a dangerous position that exposed him to Boomer. He noticed him just as Bob grabbed him but on final move and he caused the building beside Wilbur to fall. He had mo time to run and he was a goner. Ducking and covering his head with his hands, Wilbur awaited his faith. He heard the building hit but saw he was unharmed. Confused, the teen looked up and was inside some sort of purple dome. He looked around and found the one and only Invisigirl holding up one of her fields beside him. He watched as the building fell around them. She saved him. He thought he was good as dead but then this super came along and put her life at risk for his.

* * *

Turning to the building he hit, Violet saw Wilbur was who he was aiming for. Her eyes widened in horror. What was he doing here? Without thinking she dashed over to him and created a field to protect both of them. "Vi!" Helen screamed worried.

Using all her concentration she made her field as strong as she could. It took a lot of hard impacts from the falling debris and she wasn't sure how long she could hold it, but for Wilbur's sake she held it up. The final piece fell and Violet took the field down and passed out from exhaustion. She was too tired to even notice her mask slipped off.

Wilbur got up from his spot as soon as the field disappeared. The whole place was in ruins. Everywhere except for the circular spot he and Invisigirl were standing in was a mess. He turned to thank his saviour but saw her falling to the ground. Rushing to her side he picked her up gently. The mask had fallen off and when he saw her face, mo words could describe his surprise.

Violet?

Yes, Violet. She ran in, risking her own life to save him. That was why she had to leave so unexpectedly. She was a super. Not just any super either, but Invisigirl. Were it not for her than he would be dead. If she ever planned on telling him who she was, he was sure it wasn't going to be anything like this. She was still alive and breathing gently, but she was exhausted. Wilbur looked around for her mask. If she woke up and realised she didn't have it on then she would freak. There had to be a reason why she had to keep her identity a secret. Looking through the debris around where she was, he spotted the black piece although a little white from all the dust around it. Wilbur picked it up and cleaned it, then carefully placed it on her face where it should be.

Suddenly a loud smash startled him and looking over to the direction it came from he saw Mr Incredible smashing his way through.

"Invisigirl!" Bob knew that the other boy was around and made sure he'd go through with her super name. It was his family's secret too. As he smashed each wall dust spread and made it difficult to see.

"We're here!" Wilbur called and waved his free hand frantically up and down signalling to him. Mr Incredible spotted them and rushed over. He was relieved to see they were both fine, even if Violet was unconscious he understood that the impact of the building on her shield was too much for her. "You alright kid?" He asked taking his daughter from him. "Yeah." Wilbur shrugged.

"Ok. But we still need the paramedics to check on you. You can never be too sure." It has happened before. People saying they were fine, but then ended up having some major injury.

To Wilbur, however, that sounded like a bad idea. They could ask for his ID or contact details. Slight problem there. They'd either think he was crazy and making it up or he'd be ratted out. Either way he'd be in big trouble. "No, really I'm fine." He kindly shook his hands.

"Trust me kid. You'll need to anyway. It's their job." Me Incredible said. "Say what you like it won't stop them."

Not unless he left before they arrived. "If you really don't want them to check then we better get out now. This building is already unstable and with minor injuries they'll let you go after a quick check." He motioned for the boy to follow him and quickly got them out.

Helen was the first to come. "Is she okay?" She said worriedly.

"She's fine. Just knocked out." The sound of sirens and other kinds of vehicles could be heard approaching. Yup. Police, fire engines, ambulances and the media we're now arriving. Wilbur needed to leave now. He couldn't be seen on TV.

One: because he had enough of it back home.

And two: Someone from his time could recognise him and rat him out.

While everyone was setting up, he quickly left the scene. He was 100% positive he was fine.

* * *

**AN: I apologise for a late update. My Willet muse was gone but it has come back and I'm ready to Willetify. Read, Review, Enjoy!**


End file.
